More than Partners
by candycanemaster
Summary: A collection of Deeks/Kensi drabble & one shots. Established densi.
1. Chapter 1

**Post S6E06**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kens?" Deeks asked as the tv show went on an ad break.<p>

"Mmm?" Kensi replied as she stuffed her face with more of Deeks's pizza, hers already finished.

"So today at Steven's school, you said that I was going to do whatever I had to in order to get the information from Heidi" Deeks said, as Kensi sat up from where she had been lying with Deeks.

"It was for Sam, and the case." Kensi said as she faced Deeks.

"Yeah but I was kinda surprised that you went for the cousins story. I had the girlfriend one in the bag" Deeks said as Kensi put down the empty box.

"Deeks in our line of work sometimes you have to use yourself in order to get the information" Kensi said as Deeks scoffed.

"Kens you didn't have to choose that cover story though. It's not like we were in a high pressure situation" Deeks said as he muted the tv.

"Well Hetty once told us that 'the lowest hanging fruit is the easiest to pick'. Heidi was begging for your attention and it was the easiest way" Kensi said as she grabbed a blanket.

"Well nothing happened" Deeks said as he grabbed an end of the blanket.

"I know" Kensi replied simply as she tugged the blanket back from Deeks.

"Wait, how did you know? A year ago you would be raging with jealousy." Deeks said as he pulled Kensi close again and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I know you Deeks, and I've gotten over the jealousy. I've had to do things for cases that I'd rather not, and I know that no matter what you have to do, I'm the one who you're going to come home to at the end of the day. So no matter what you have to do for the case, I'm okay with it" Kensi said as Deeks smiled and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad. You know one of the hardest things about having a girlfriend before was knowing that I very possibly had to cheat on her for the job when I went undercover" Deeks said as he dropped a kiss on Kensi's shoulder.

"Well now you don't have to worry. The show's back on. Unmute the tv?" Kensi asked.

"Princess the remote is closer to you" Deeks said.

"I'm comfy" Kensi protested.

"Ugh, catch" Deeks said as he used his foot to flick the remote to Kensi.

"Uh oh" Kensi said as the remote flew higher than expected.

"Oww" Deeks moaned as the remote hit his face, his hands still around Kensi.

"Oops" Kensi grinned as she took the remote and unmuted the tv, kissing the spot that the remote had hit on Deeks's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Post S6E08**

* * *

><p>"Aww, someone's in the winter spirit" Deeks said as Kensi hobbled out of the ladies bathroom and into the bullpen wearing a thick furry jacket.<p>

"Shut up Deeks, it's freezing in here" Kensi said as Sam sprung up to help her to the couches.

"Kensalina I didn't mean to land on you like that" Deeks said as he came and sat with Kensi.

"I know" Kensi said as she took off her shoes.

"How is it Kens?" Callen asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Swelling is going down" Kensi replied as Deeks lifted the bottom of her jeans.

"Still can't believe that Deeks sprained your ankle" Sam said shaking his head.

"Hey! I saved her from the explosion" Deeks protested.

"Yes you did, but I saved you from that crazy guy with a meat cleaver" Kensi said smiling sweetly.

"Ugh, lovey face. Get out of here you two" Callen said as he closed his laptop.

"Let's go partner" Sam said as he and Callen left.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Did not expect the bad-ass Kensalina to wear furry socks" Deeks said as he pulled down Kensi's socks to look at the swelling.<p>

"Hey you bought them for me" Kensi said.

"Didn't expect you to bring them to work though" Deeks shot back.

"They're comfy" Kensi said in a 'duh' tone.

"You need more ice on the ankle. Though they still look pretty sexy" Deeks said as he got up and grabbed an ice pack from the mini freezer a few metres away.

"Can't believe out of all the body parts you could've said you choose the ankles" Kensi said laughing.

"Sexy ankles are attractive" Deeks said as if it were a well known fact.

"Come one, what's the first part of a girl you look at?" Kensi asked.

"Her smile" Deeks automatically replied.

"Bull" Kensi said.

"Okay maybe a bit further down, but you gotta admit that you have a beautiful one" Deeks said as Kensi felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thanks" Kensi replied softly.

"And your legs are pretty amazing. I mean the stamina you get from those when-" Deeks said but stopped when Kensi put her hand over his mouth.

"Not at work Deeks" Kensi hissed.

"Okay, then we can move on to your eyes. Mismatchedly stunning" Deeks said grinning.

"I don't think that's a word Deeks" Kensi said, also grinning.

"But seriously Kensi, you know that you don't have to hide certain things about your life from me" Deeks said as Kensi averted her eyes from Deeks's gaze.

"I know" Kensi said as she looked around at the empty OSP.

"I love that you want to only show me the best of you, but a part of me loving you is also loving the bits that maybe you're not proud of, but all the little bits have made up this beautiful, resilient girl I'm in love with." Deeks said as he reached out and gently turned Kensi's chin so that she was looking at him.

"Deeks, uh-" Kensi started.

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything back. I just want you to know that you don't have to hide anything. We're both new at this 'sharing our crappy pasts and feelings' thing but we made a promise to work on it the moment you said yes to dating me" Deeks said as he was silenced by Kensi's lips.

"How'd I end up so lucky?" Kensi mumbled against Deeks's lips.

"I don't know, but I can move on to how incredibly sexy your lips are if you like?" Deeks replied as he felt Kensi's lips turn up in a smile against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**During S6E06**

**Callen: You know all of Kensi's friends?**

**Deeks: Yeah, 'cause I'm the only one.**

* * *

><p>"Wow this awkward silence is really great" Deeks said as he and Kensi drove to the crime scene.<p>

"Just shut up Deeks" Kensi said as she grabbed another twinkie, her eyes not leaving the road.

"What's wrong? Is it these crime scene sanitation suits? Because I think I look pretty sexy in them" Deeks said as Kensi chucked the wrapper in his direction.

"No" Kensi said as she pulled over by the house.

"Kens come on, what did I say to upset you?" Deeks said as Kensi got out of the van.

"Nothing. Work Deeks. We need to work" Kensi said as she opened the side of the van to get their cleaning equipment.

* * *

><p>"Kensi this is ridiculous, just talk to me" Deeks said as they entered the house.<p>

"You told Callen that I had no friends" Kensi said finally.

"Except for me Princess" Deeks said smirking, until he realised that Kensi wasn't laughing.

"I know it shouldn't affect me-" Kensi said but was interrupted by Deeks.

"But it does. And I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry" Deeks said sincerely.

"It's just that you're basically right. We're so busy and I never really had friends growing up apart from like Monica, and-" Kensi rambled

"And I had no right to say that because it hurts you" Deeks said as he nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I know it's a crap excuse for being mad at you" Kensi said.

"Dogs get mad, people get angry… and give the silent treatment" Deeks said, as Kensi smiled at the remembrance of those words as they got back to work.

* * *

><p>"You wanna talk about before?" Deeks asked as they came home that night.<p>

"May as well" Kensi said as she yawned and put her bag and gun away.

"Okay" Deeks said as they headed to the couch.

"I never really got along with many people at school, and after being homeless my social skills were pretty much non-existent. After joining NCIS I felt like the only person I could relate to was Callen. He trained me up to become an undercover agent, you know, to sell myself, fake things and to be flirtatious. When Sam came he taught me the more loving and compassionate side of things. So I guess I never had many friends. Today just struck a nerve because I realised that everyone else has so many friends. I mean we go to the beach and you know all the surfers, we go to the shops and you get 'hellos', we go undercover and you can't go in because everyone knows you there" Kensi babbled as she stopped to take a breath.

"But that doesn't matter. Only like two of them know my real name" Deeks said as Kensi sighed.

"It's not about that, it's the fact that I never bothered to get social. What happens twenty years from now? I'm gonna have no one!" Kensi said.

"Whoa whoa where am I?" Deeks asked.

"Um if you're not stupid enough to get yourself killed then probably making out with some stupid blondie" Kensi shot out.

"I have you to back me up so I'm never getting killed, and the only stupid person I'm making out with is you, because you obviously can't tell that I'm never leaving you" Deeks said as he leaned over to kiss Kensi.

"Mm okay now I feel stupid as well" Kensi said as she gently bit down on Deeks's bottom lip.

"I know something we can do that won't make you feel stupid" Deeks said as he winked and lead Kensi to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Set at the last part of S6E11**

* * *

><p>"Wow" Deeks said as they broke their kiss.<p>

"Yeah" Kensi said shyly as they both took in their surroundings.

"I'm thinking me, you and a hot tub" Deeks said as Kensi smiled.

"I'm thinking getting out of here away from prying eyes" Kensi said, using her head to motion to the Hanna family.

"Well we better head over to Sam dog before we leave" Deeks said as they looked to see Sam's arms around Michelle's waist and both of them grinning.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Marty!" Kamran said as Deeks hugged her over the barriers.<p>

"Kam" Deeks said as Sam held out his hand.

"Congratulations man" Sam said as Deeks shook his hand.

"Finally official" Michelle said as she hugged Kensi, before Sam gave her a hug too.

"These the two love birds who never got their act together?" Aiden asked as Kensi and Deeks turned red.

"Yep" Sam said, not even bothering to cover the fact that he had told his son about them.

"Got a nice one man" Aiden said to Deeks, nodding approvingly.

"Aiden!" Michelle exclaimed, immediately apologising.

"Sorry ma'am" Aiden said to his mum, and then to Kensi, who waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about it" Kensi said smiling.

"Omph, sorry. Oh, _sorryyyyy_" a guy said as he 'accidently' bumped into Kensi, his eyes sweeping up and down her body.

"Piss off mate" Deeks said as he put an arm around Kensi, not in a possessive way but it a comfortable 'we're together' way.

"Oh, sorry" the man said as he skated away.

"Aww" Kamran and Aiden saying together and then laughing at their jinx.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle Callen, and um, Miss Taylor" Kamran said confused as Callen walked over with Joelle.<p>

"Heya Kam. We're gonna head off for tonight. Maybe catch up altogether in a couple of days" Callen said as Joelle nodded.

"Yeah. Hi Kamran" Joelle said.

"What are you doing here Miss? I didn't know you knew Uncle Callen" Kamran said as she looked between the two of them, their hands held and fingers entwined.

"Miss Taylor is Uncle Callen's girlfriend" Aiden stated simply as Kamran's eyes went wide.

"Oh" Kamran said, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing.

"Don't worry Kam. Nothing bad's going to happen. She's not gonna find out anything you don't want her to" Callen said, as Joelle nodded.

"And outside of class you can call me Jo, or Joelle" Joelle said as Kamran nodded.

"Cool" Kamran said as everyone parted ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"That was… wow, yeah" Deeks said, as he put both arms around Kensi's body, both of them exhausted.<p>

"Yeah" Kensi said, her body a little sore but feeling good from the hot tub, as she threw on a t-shirt.

"You alright?" Deeks asked as he put on a pair of boxers.

"Mmm" Kensi hummed as Deeks pulled her closer.

"Not planning on anymore stupid metaphors?" Deeks asked as they got into bed.

"I don't think being 'all in' allows for that" Kensi said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I think I've kissed you more times in the last six hours than all my kisses together in my lifetime" Deeks said against Kensi's lips.

"Probably a good thing" Kensi said as she pulled the covers up to their chins.

"Definitely a good thing" Deeks replied as their eyes closed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all have a Merry Christmas &amp; a nice break:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A joint NCIS and DEA case brings back a jealous Kensi and a flirtatious Talia**

* * *

><p>"Agent Del Campo, what a surprise" Kensi said, feigning surprise as the four of them entered the boatshed.<p>

"Agent Blye, Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, Marty" Talia said smiling.

"Talia" the boys said together.

"Well you guys have been briefed right?" Talia asked, looking straight at Deeks.

"Uh yeah, so um, how was our now dead Lieutenant Peters apart of this?" Deeks asked.

"That's what we need to find out" Talia replied.

"Okay, pick a number between 1 and 10" Callen said to Deeks.

"Forget it, we're talking to the grieving family again" Deeks replied as he and Kensi got up.

"Hey I can come too" Talia said.

"Uh I think we'll be fine" Deeks said as Kensi pushed him out of the boatshed.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? Why did the DEA have to pick her?" Kensi asked as they got into the car.<p>

"Probably because she already has a history of working with NCIS" Deeks replied.

"She gets on my nerves" Kensi said, as they stopped at a red light.

"Kens don't worry about it. I'm not leaving you for anyone" Deeks said as Kensi turned to face him.

"Yeah but what if all of a sudden you realise how god damn pretty she is?" Kensi asked him.

"Are we gonna do this again? You're the beautiful one Kens. I know we've only been together for a couple of months but you have nothing to worry about. I love you, not her" Deeks said as Kensi stretched over to kiss him.

"OI! GET A MOVE ON. THE LIGHT'S GREEN" A man yelled as cars honked. Kensi jumped back into her seat and started driving.

"Oops" Kensi said as Deeks grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mr and Mrs Peters, Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS" Kensi said, knocking on the door on the suburban house.<p>

"We've got a body inside" Deeks said, peering into the window.

"1… 2… 3!" Kensi said as Deeks kicked down the door.

"Federal Agents!" Kensi yelled as she went to clear each room.

"She's dead" Deeks said, checking the pulse.

"Gunshot to the head. Looks close range" Kensi said as a man came into the room.

"Federal Ag WOAH!" Deeks said as the man started shooting at them.

"Put down your weapon" Kensi said as they began shooting at each other.

"I thought you cleared the place" Deeks said as he reloaded.

"I did" Kensi hissed back as pain ripped through her thighs as she landed awkwardly on her ankle.

"Damn he has more than one gun" Deeks said as he shot back.

"He has one in each hand I think" Kensi said, gritting her teeth and continuing to shoot.

"You good Kens?" Deeks called out as the gunfire stopped. The man disappearing through the back door.

"Yeah fine. I think I broke my ankle" Kensi said as she grasped her thigh.

"Shit Kens, we gotta get you to a hospital" Deeks said as he noticed the bleeding and the ankle, Callen and Sam rushing in with Talia.

* * *

><p>"Eric called and said there was gunfire reported to LAPD. We were only a minute behind you" Callen said as he cleared the house with Talia.<p>

Woah that doesn't look good" Sam said as he lay Kensi down.

"There's a body" Talia said, pointing to the body as an ambulance arrived.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Kensi said sarcastically.

"Sheesh your partner's weird" Talia muttered as she looked at Deeks.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to give her mid morning twinkies, she's always extra grumpy that time of the month" Deeks said, as Kensi scowled at him.

"Kens your jeans are too tight" Sam said with a sorry look on his face.

"Just get them off and apply god damn PRESSURE" Kensi said to Deeks, who then looked at Sam.

"Your partner" Sam said to Deeks.

"Fine, don't move. Shoot those are in deep" Deeks said as he pulled Kensi's jeans off, revealing simple cotton black panties and the bullet holes.

"You're gonna be fine" Sam said to Kensi, who strapped the wound as the paramedics arrived.

"We gotta get her into surgery" the paramedic said as they loaded a protesting Kensi into the vehicle.

"Oh ok, Marty and I can just finish up here while you take Mr Peters to the boatshed" Talia said to Callen as she looked between Deeks and Kensi, not liking the connection between the partners.

"Uh um, no. I uh, gotta stay with my partner, she hates hospitals, so uh, just see if Eric has got uh, an ID on the woman. Bye" Deeks stumbled as he rushed into the ambulance.

* * *

><p>"Mmffgh" Kensi said as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the bright lights.<p>

"Hey Princess" Deeks said

"When are we going home?" Kensi asked weakly.

"Four days, and you were right about the ankle" Deeks said smiling sympathetically.

"I'll be fine in a few days" Kensi said, lifting herself up.

"Nah uh, three months no active work" Deeks said, wagging his finger.

"Deeks" Kensi said threateningly.

"Doc's orders, and I'm not putting you in any danger" Deeks said, giving Kensi a kiss.

"You're lucky I tolerate you" Kensi said pouting.

"Couldn't be luckier" Deeks said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Kensi's gonna kill you" Sam said as he, Callen and Talia walked into the hospital room.<p>

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"That green jello you're eating" Callen pointed out.

"It has breathed for the perfect amount of time. She's sleeping and any longer it would be too airy" Deeks said.

"You're crazy" Sam said chuckling as Kensi woke up again.

"Sam?" Kensi asked as she blinked and readjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, moving over and taking one of her hands.

"Fine" Kensi said as Sam turned to Callen and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We can play this game. But you're gonna have to stay with Deeks for the first month because you're not putting your junk in my house, Sam has a family, you would wreck Eric's tech stuff, Nell's place is tiny, I have no idea where Hetty lives and someone needs to make sure you're keeping off that foot" Callen said sternly.

"I'm sure she would be fine by herself" Talia rushed quickly.

"Our stubborn girl? No way" Sam said chuckling

"I'll agree if you let me back at work in a week" Kensi said, glaring at Talia.

"Nope, Deeks control your partner" Callen said as Kensi laid eyes on the jello.

"YOU ATE MY JELLO?" Kensi screeched as Deeks winced.

"Uh oh" Deeks gulped as Sam and Callen rushed out of the room, pushing Talia out as they went.

"Good luck Deeks" Sam hollered as they all ran down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**After Kensi's return from Afghanistan in season 5**

* * *

><p>"So" Deeks said as he got into bed, Kensi already there.<p>

"So" Kensi said, copying her tone but not looking up from her phone.

"I met a guy when you were away" Deeks said as Kensi dropped her phone onto her face.

"You what?" Kensi asked incredulously, rubbing her face.

"No no no no, I met the guy who made your knife" Deeks said as Kensi put her phone on the bedside table.

"Tuhon?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Deeks asked as Kensi rolled onto her side to face him.

"I knew him from when I was little. My dad had asked for a custom knife, and when he delivered it his neck tattoo fascinated me. Ended up teaching me about weapons when he babysat one Saturday" Kensi said, a sad smile spreading on her face.

"He seemed cool" Deeks said.

"Yeah" Kensi said as she took her knife out from the bedside drawer.

"He said that you were the sweetest little girl" Deeks said as Kensi grinned.

"I still am" Kensi replied as she took the knife out and inspected it.

"He is uh, friends with Hetty" Deeks said, filling in the silence.

"Mm, and worked with Callen and Sam" Kensi said, surprising Deeks.

"How'd you know 'bout that? I didn't think you'd joined then" Deeks said.

"I was friends with Callen before NCIS. Wasn't supposed to tell me about his work but when he saw my knife he knew Tuhon had made it" Kensi said.

"So you wanna see him? I heard that he was gonna stay in the area for a couple more weeks." Deeks said.

"And by chance did Hetty tell you that it'd be good for us to see each other again?" Kensi asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah" Deeks said as Kensi smiled and shook her head.

"Could've just asked" Kensi said as she spread her arms and legs, flinging them over Deeks in her 'starfish' position as she got ready to sleep.

"Okay" Deeks replied as they both closed their eyes for sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Deeks asked as they walked up to the safe house.<p>

"A little" Kensi replied as she rang the door bell.

"Wow. That sweet little girl has turned into a beautiful woman" Tuhon said as he opened the door.

"Tuhon" Kensi smiled as she was brought up in a hug.

"Kensi" Tuhon said as he greeted Deeks with a handshake.

"How have you been?" Kensi asked.

"Pretty good. Got myself a nice club before the bloodshed that happened with Tyrant with a Trident and the Tribe of One, after that I've just been lying low" Tuhon said as they sat down.

"Oh" Kensi said, not knowing how to respond.

"Anyway, your father was a great man, and paid me way too much for what that knife was worth. He refused to take the money back, so I made these for you two. Consider it my engagement present" Tuhon said as he pulled out two knives.

"We're not engaged though" Kensi said.

"Wow, thank you" Deeks said at the same time as he took the knives.

"They have the same base as the original knife, but we've evolved, so I put in some modern touches and a few curves that might come in handy. And for when you get engaged" Tuhon corrected himself as Kensi smiled at the message carved in the handle.

"Thank you" Kensi said softly as she brought out her father's knife, putting the two knives together.

"It's my pleasure. He was a great man, and raised what I hear is a deadly but smart and strong daughter" Tuhon said as Kensi smiled.

"Thanks, you mind teaching us a little with the knife?" Kensi asked.

"You remember that?" Tuhon asked surprised.

"You got me into weapons. My dad couldn't believe that you taught me so much that day" Kensi laughed.

"Okay out the back here" Tuhon said as Deeks and Kensi followed him into another room, where a couple of targets and boards were set up.

* * *

><p>"That was so good" Deeks said as they got in the car that afternoon.<p>

"You're pretty damn good with a knife now" Kensi said as Deeks nodded.

"Can't believe I was doing so many things wrong" Deeks said.

"But we fixed them" Kensi said happily.

"And got a couple of sick knives" Deeks added.

"So we had a good day?" Kensi asked.

"Better than good" Deeks corrected as they drove back home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woo damn girl" Deeks hooted as Kensi walked out of wardrobe.

"Shut up Deeks" Kensi replied as she adjusted her dress in front of the full length mirror.

"You look hot" Deeks said as he stood behind Kensi, fixing his shirt before giving Kensi a quick kiss.

"Looking good" Callen nodded as the team all surrounded the mirror and checked themselves out.

"Earwigs" Eric said as they turned to see Nell with each of their ear pieces.

"Thanks. So Sam will be in the car as backup, I'll cover the two north side exits and Deeks will take the other exit. Make sure you use the distress word if you need to Kens, this guy or girl is seriously dangerous" Callen said as they all nodded.

The team had been investigating a string of unexplained murders of women across Los Angeles, including three navy women who had recently finished their deployments. The only clue the team had was that they had all had a phone contact which had spent a lot of time at this particular club. The phone contacts were linked to burn phones which only stayed active for a couple of days, the team assuming that their murderer bought multiple burn phones to contact each different victim, before they were murdered and the phone dumped. The case had gone on for a week or so with no substantial clues, evidence, witnesses or suspects; the team was now going to take a long shot in going undercover in hopes of seeing something out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>"Callen and Deeks are in position" Nell said from OPS as Kensi walked in the club.<p>

"All good out here" Sam said from his car.

"Gotcha" Kensi said as she took a deep breath, before putting on her charming smile and nodding as she passed security.

"Get ready for a long night" Hetty said as she watched from OPS.

"Gosh this place is loud" Kensi muttered as she made her way over to the bar.

"What's a charming woman like you doing by herself?" a young man asked as he sat next to Kensi.

"I'm sick of long relationships, just came here to have some drinks and contemplating the meaning of life" Kensi replied, staying perfectly in cover.

"Brad, and I'm single" the man said, extending his hand.

"Elena, and as of three days ago, I'm single too" Kensi said as she shook his hand.

"Buy you a drink?" Brad asked.

"Sure, a lime daiquiri" Kensi said as she watched Brad order.

"Oh what's that?" Brad asked as a weird noise was heard and Kensi looked to where he pointed to the dj table.

"I think the disc is just scratched or something" Kensi said as she turned back and accepted her drink from Brad.

"Hey, I gotta take this call" Brad said as Kensi smiled as he left.

* * *

><p>"Interesting guy" Deeks commented as he left.<p>

"What do you think Kens?" Callen asked.

"Dunno, seems like a normal guy" Kensi said as she sipped her drink.

"Where'd he go Eric?" Sam said through his ear piece.

"He's standing to the side, legit phone call it seems" Eric said.

"Someone's approaching Kens" Nell said as Kensi turned around.

"Hi, you look stunning tonight" a man said in a British accent.

"Thanks" Kensi replied.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"Um sure" Kensi said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Jonas by the way" the man said.

"Elena" Kensi said as they made their way over to dance.

"So, I don't want to be blunt, but are you single?" Jonas asked.

"As of three days ago, yes" Kensi said, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, he sure is a stupid guy" Jonas said smiling.

"Exactly what I told him" Kensi said, as she noticed Brad coming over.

"Play cool Kens" Deeks said in his earpiece as Kensi tensed slightly.

* * *

><p>"Um hi?" Brad said as Jonas and Kensi stopped dancing.<p>

"Brad, Jonas. Jonas, Brad" Kensi said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise I was overstepping" Jonas said as he walked away.

"Can't blame the guy, you are stunning" Brad said as he led Kensi back to the bar.

"Thank, I guess" Kensi said as Brad picked up her drink.

"Here, yours right?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, but I don't drink it once I've left it" Kensi said smiling as Brad frowned a little.

"Oh here's another one then" Brad said annoyed as he gestured to the bartender to make another drink.

"Okay" Kensi replied.

"Oh, well I've gotta head to the bathroom. I'm gonna give you my number in case some other jerk tries to steal you away" Brad said as he held his hand out. Kensi gave him her phone and he entered in his details, before calling himself so he had Kensi's number.

"Thanks" Kensi said as he walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Did he seriously expect you to drink the other drink?" Deeks asked as Brad walked away.<p>

"He _did_ pay for it, I guess" Kensi said shrugging as she took her new drink.

"He obviously doesn't care if your drink gets spiked. Cover your drink with your hand Kens, drinks can be spiked while they're in your hand" Callen said as he walked around the exits he was covering.

"I don't like him" Deeks declared.

"Because he's hot? Or because you think he's a crazy murderer?" Sam asked from the car.

"I'm hotter" Deeks said, but uncertainty wavering in his voice.

"Sam you haven't even seen the guy! And you know I love you Deeks." Kensi said sincerely as she walked to one of the booths.

"Love you too" Deeks replied.

"She didn't say you were hotter" Sam laughed over the ear coms.

"You're hotter Deeks" Kensi quickly added as Deeks shook his head smiling.

"Okay so we've got our guy" Nell said, interrupting the conversation.

"It's the same number used for the last murder" Eric said.

"Stupid guy. Got lazy" Sam said from the car.

"Great. When he comes back we'll take him outside the club. It's your call when you want us to move in Kens" Callen said.

"Gotcha" Kensi said as she sat down in one of the booths in the less busy part of the club.

* * *

><p>"Where is this guy at?" Deeks asked as time passed slowly.<p>

"He's still in the bathroom" Nell said from OPS.

"Wait, they have cameras there?" Deeks asked.

"No stupid, we're watching the entrance." Nell replied.

"Maybe one of you should check to see that he's still in there and we haven't been made" Hetty's voice rang out.

"You're up Deeks" Callen said as Deeks made his way towards the bathroom, only for Brad to come out and brush past him.

"Oh well I guess he's back" Deeks commented as Brad found Kensi sitting in one of the booths.

* * *

><p>"Let's get out of here. Now." Brad said as Kensi smiled.<p>

"That quick? Gosh you could've at least been a little more charminggg" Kensi said as she blinked heavily and her voice slurred.

"You alright Kens?" Deeks asked through the ear piece.

"Okay let's move now" Brad said as he basically yanked Kensi up from where she was sitting.

"Shit" Callen said as Kensi collapsed on the ground.

"Call 911" Deeks yelled into his ear piece as he rushed over to Kensi.

"Sam take Brad, coming out the main entrance now" Callen said as he put Kensi into the recovery position.

"She's alert Callen" Deeks said as he looked at Kensi, checking her pulse.

"Kensi can you hear me" Callen asked.

"Was she injected?" Sam asked as he got out of his car.

"I don't think so" Eric and Nell said together.

"She _can_ hear you. Kensi can you move?" Deeks asked, frowning.

"I think she has been given something like Rohypnol" Callen said as a gasp was heard over the ear coms.

"The date-rape drug?" Eric said as Deeks sighed heavily.

"She's fully alert but can't move. Brad would've probably sexually assaulted her then murdered her. The effects peak within two hours but they can hang around for as long as twelve hours." Deeks said as he cupped Kensi's face with his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Got him" Sam said over the ear coms.

"It's alright Kens. We're getting you to a hospital" Deeks told Kensi.

"Ambulance is here" Callen said as the crowd that had formed split to let the paramedics in.

"She'll be okay though?" Deeks asked as they saw the emergency doctor.

"Yes Ms Blye will be fine. She may not remember the events of the past few hours though" the doctor said as they looked at Kensi through the clear door.

"Thanks" Deeks said as Callen came up behind him and the doctor walked away.

"He'll be charged with the murders and for possessing the drugs. They're illegal in the U.S. He probably murdered those women with the off chance that they remembered the night" Callen said as they watched Kensi.

"Well it has been almost nine hours" Deeks said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah Nell tracked it back to the very start of the night when he asked what that weird sound was coming from the dj table." Callen said, shaking his head.

"And she was right there and didn't notice. If we weren't there…" Deeks said trailing off.

"It's a good thing we were" Callen replied, as they walked back into the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kens" Deeks said as he sat down in one of the chairs a couple of hours later.<p>

"Deeks?" Kensi asked as she blinked repeatedly.

"How you feeling?" Deeks asked as Callen checked her charts.

"Fine. Uh, what happened?" Kensi asked.

"We were on an undercover assignment. The guy gave you the date-rape drug. Amnesia is normal for this drug. You had muscle weakness from the drug and collapsed, something he knew would happen but not until he had you outside the club. He ran but Sam caught him, and they're in the boatshed now. You're in a hospital" Callen said as he put the folder back in its holder.

"Oh" Kensi said as she tried to process it all.

"It's alright. You need sleep now" Deeks said, pointing to the clock that said it was 7am.

"Stay?" Kensi asked, already knowing the answer.

"You betcha" Deeks replied as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter for drink spiking awareness. My age group and gender is the most targeted for these sorts of crimes and I wanted the message to be loud and clear to watch your drink at all times. Hopefully nothing like this will ever happen to you. x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Between 2x17 and continues into the start of 2x18**

**SAM: I was checking on Deeks, okay?**

**KENSI: Checking?**

**SAM: Was watching his back.**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Nice to see you didn't buy out the whole place" Deeks said sarcastically as he opened his door.<p>

"You've been eating hospital food for ages, and you've been basically cooking every day since you've been home, so you don't want this?" Kensi questioned as she walked in the door, waving the full bags of take out she was carrying and giving Deeks a kiss.

"Yeah okay I want it" Deeks grinned as he closed the door and followed Kensi to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" Kensi asked as she took out boxes and boxes of takeout.

"Ready for work tomorrow" Deeks said as Kensi grabbed forks and the boxes she wanted.

"And I'll finally have my partner back" Kensi said as she hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Do the team know about us yet?" Deeks asked as he grabbed his boxes and sat with Kensi.

"I don't think so. I mean they might've figured it out when Hetty first told us about you getting shot but I think they thought I was just concerned for my partner" Kensi said as Deeks nodded.

"When _are_ we going to tell them?" Deeks asked as he started stuffing his mouth with hot greasy goodness.

"I don't know. Whenever you're ready for the big brother talk" Kensi said as Deeks stopped eating and his eyes bugged widely.

"Big bwother twalk?" Deeks spluttered with food in his mouth.

"Yeah. You know, the standard 'don't hurt her or you'll be ground beef' speech. They _are_ my brothers after all" Kensi said in between eating as Deeks struggled to swallow his food.

"Oh no. Not until I'm fully healed and you've taught me all your kick-ass moves to beat them just in case" Deeks said as he sat up straight and stretched his upper body a bit.

"Uh, just so you know, I basically learned everything I know about fighting from them, and my dad" Kensi said as Deeks shuddered.

"Just be prepared to never see me again" Deeks fake wailed as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

"Don't be stupid. I'll be there to save you" Kensi said as she pressed a kiss to Deeks's cheek as she got up, having already finished all her boxes.

* * *

><p>"Morning" Kensi said as Deeks cracked an eye open.<p>

"Leaving already?" Deeks asked as he noticed that Kensi had already showered and had her hair, minimal makeup and bag ready to go.

"Yeah, I gotta drop something off at my mum's before we go in. There's blueberry waffles in your fridge you can toast" Kensi said as she climbed across the bed and gave Deeks a kiss.

"Mm okay see you at work. I'm going to head to Sam's coffee shop" Deeks said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as Kensi shook her head smiling and left.

* * *

><p><em>SAM: I was checking on Deeks, okay?<em>

_KENSI: Checking?_

_SAM: Was watching his back._

* * *

><p>"Sam was watching for you!" Kensi said as they got in the car after the briefing.<p>

"What do you mean? And that was a nice trick hey?" Deeks asked.

"He was watching your back to make sure you didn't screw up and get yourself shot again. And yes nice trick" Kensi said.

"Oh shoot. You think he saw us together this morning?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know" Kensi said as she almost went through a red light.

"Uh oh" Deeks said as his phone chimed.

"The lights were orange" Kensi said as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No no I got a text from Sam" Deeks said, shuddering a little.

"What does he want?" Kensi asked.

"He wants to talk to me with Callen" Deeks said.

"Busted" Kensi said as she and Deeks looked at each other with wide eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loosely based on an idea from a sneak peek of S6E14. Involves the whole team.**

* * *

><p>"We've got leads" Nell said tiredly as she and Eric bumbled down the stairs.<p>

"It's too late to go anywhere. We need to check them out first thing tomorrow" Callen said as he yawned.

"Mattresses are in the supply closets and I'll have them brought out. Dinner's in the fridge. I am sure you have your go bag adequately stocked for clothes and toiletries. Hot water is on for as long as you need in the showers" Hetty said as she disappeared on her segway, clicking her earpiece to talk to the director as she updated him on the case.

"Burger patties, Burger buns, salad, dressing" Deeks called out as he opened the fridge.

"I'll do it" Callen said as he got up from his desk.

"Go teach Kensi" Deeks piped up.

"No no no" Sam said shaking his head.

"Relax, I've cooked burgers before. And I'll make sure Kensi doesn't burn anything" Callen said as Deeks threw him the packages of meat.

"I'm not that bad" Kensi said as she got up.

"Sure Princess" Deeks said sarcastically as Kensi pulled a face and followed Callen to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"We'll make the salad" Nell said as she and Eric took the vegetables and fruits Deeks was rummaging around.<p>

"Dressing" Deeks said as he held up the bottle for Eric to take.

"We'll head to the kitchen too" Nell said as she piled all the food in Eric's arms and walked to the kitchen empty handed as Eric fumbled with all the foods he was carrying.

"We I guess we grab the beers" Deeks said as he and Sam took the beers and sodas along with the coffee maker to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Princess what are you doing?" Deeks asked aghast as he walked into the kitchen and watched Kensi cook the meat.<p>

"Cooks faster this way. Callen taught me" Kensi said proudly as she pressed down on the meat with her spatula.

"You're destroying the meat! The juices!" Deeks exclaimed as he put down everything he was holding and took the spatula off Kensi.

"Not pressing it keeps it moist and keeps the flavour in" Sam said as he checked the meat.

"It better not taste like leather" Deeks warned.

"Calm down" Callen said as he rolled his eyes at Kensi.

"You should know better G!" Sam said as he shook his head.

"We tried telling them" Nell said as she dressed the salad.

"Tried is the key word" Eric added as he got the toasted buns and put the salad on it.

"I can't believe you almost stuffed up the easiest food on the planet! Even those food trucks know how to do them" Sam said.

"They have the words 'fast food' on them for a reason" Callen said defensively as he plugged in the coffee maker and opened six beers.

* * *

><p>"Which one did Kensi make? I don't want that one" Sam said as they put their burgers together.<p>

"That one, see? It's thinner than the others" Nell said as they picked other ones.

"Calm down. She didn't burn anything, she didn't catch anything on fire, she was doing really well until you guys ruined it!" Callen exclaimed as he took the burger meat that Kensi had cooked.

"Thanks Callen" Kensi said sweetly as she shot dirty looks to Sam and Nell.

"I'm sorry babe for how I acted before. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to cook them properly" Deeks said as he took the meat off Callen and put it onto his own burger, before kissing Kensi lightly on the temple.

"Thanks, see at least _someone_ cares" Kensi said grinning as Deeks and glaring at Sam.

"Alright" Sam said, smiling and putting his hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p>"Wow these sleeping arrangements are, uh, great" Eric said awkwardly as he saw how the mattresses were positioned.<p>

"Kensi and I bags this one" Deeks said as he grabbed Kensi's hand and pointed to one of the king sized mattresses.

"Singles" Sam and Callen said as they got on the single matresses.

"Don't we have other single mattresses?" Nell asked as she and Eric looked at the remaining king sized mattress.

"The Seattle team took them for the week" Sam said as he fluffed his covers.

"They took the hair dryers too" Kensi grumbled as she moved her towel-dried hair out of the way and snuggled under the covers with Deeks.

"Please remember when you wake up that you're _not_ at home" Callen said as he closed his eyes.

"And remember that no one wants to see you make out" Sam added.

"We'll try" Deeks said cheekily as Kensi slapped him.

"We will" Kensi said as she laughed as Nell and Eric slept opposite ways.

"Don't have a leg spasm and hit my face. I have a gun nearby" Nell said as Eric gulped.

"This'll be fun" Deeks grinned as the team went to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Takes place after 6x14**

* * *

><p>"I'm driving" Kensi said as they walked out of OSP that night.<p>

"Mmhmm" Deeks said as he tossed Kensi his keys.

"You know you can talk now" Kensi said as they rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do I do this?" Deeks asked aloud as tears built up in his eyes.

"Hey hey they got released" Kensi said as she grabbed Deeks's left hand with her right.

"Two hands on the wheel Kens" Deeks said as he took his hand back.

"Deeks-" Kensi started.

"They would've gotten killed if Granger didn't do anything! I should've known better" Deeks said as he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"We didn't know-" Kensi tried.

"I should've known Kens. I'm a lawyer, I shouldn't have been so blind" Deeks said, letting his head fall back onto the headrest.

"But-" Kensi tried to speak.

"I told them that it was going to be okay. He trusted us! Their faces when they yelled at me" Deeks said as he stopped speaking, tears free falling down his face now.

"Deeks we've all had crap days at work. Yes we should've checked before making the deal, but we can only learn from this. They've been released now, and you shouldn't take it so personally." Kensi tried to say gently after a while of silence.

"I thought you were the good guys" Deeks whispered quietly to himself.

"We are Deeks, you need to let it go" Kensi said quietly but firmly as she parked in the driveway, switching off the ignition.

"I'm taking a shower" Deeks said as he went inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Kensi said the next morning as Deeks woke up.<p>

"Hey" Deeks said, dark circles under his eyes.

"They're okay" Kensi told him, knowing what had kept him up at night.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this" Deeks mumbled as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Here" Kensi said as she got out a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Deeks asked as he unfolded it to see a letter.

"They say thank you, and that they're fine" Kensi said as Deeks let out a small smile.

"How'd you get this?" Deeks asked.

"Went over this morning" Kensi said as Deeks pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" Deeks mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Now get up and make me food" Kensi said as Deeks chuckled.

"Only after you massage my cactus affected butt"


End file.
